Clair De Lune
by Wyntermajik
Summary: Bella: The mesmerizer of the stars, my everlasting twilight, the place of peace for the fading pinks and blues of the late evening sky. [EdwardxBella][One Shot]


**!IMPORTANT!:** I've recently started up an LJ community (that will spread past LJ, I assure you) to write a collaborated HP fanfic. Now, I know that you all are Twilight readers and probably wouldn't want to be involved in writing that fic but here's what I was thinking about: A Twilight Collaborated Fanfiction. It'll be the same general idea as the Harry Potter one, only...It'll be Twilight instead. If you'd like information to get an idea of what it would be like and if enough people would like to help out then I'd LOVE to start it up! Information on what it would be like can be found collaboratefic on LJ. Just go to and enter " collaborationfic" in the username search bar. Everything on that site will be the same as the Twilight one if I start it. The only change will be the fanmix part. Anywhoz, have fun reading and let me know if you enjoyed it! (:

**Disclaimer:** If I owned it, it'd be more sappy and less interesting. XD And Amiel owns the song. If you'd like to hear it, PM me and I'll send you a link to hear it. :

-----

**Clair De Lune**

"_The air cools as the sun sets  
My eyes swell with simplicity  
The call of pure nothingness_

_The answer of everything"_

As I stand there, watching her out of the corner of my eye I am reminded of what good has come out of my creation. Had I died then, so many years ago, I would never have met the beauty that stands just past me infront of the sparkling water of the river. She is not complex in her beauty, simple and glowing in a way that no other woman can achieve.

Bella: the purity in my world of nothingness, my gift for survival, the answer to my questions of 'why?'.

"_I find myself lost in your majesty  
The rose tells of innocence  
Like the child inside me"_

My eyes gaze, sharply focused on every swift, easy curve of her figure and every rose-tinted patch of skin revealed by her sky-blue camisole and khaki shorts. The scraps on her knees are dark red and stand out starkly against the pale-white of her skin while flush of her cheeks seem to fit in perfectly on her soft, supple cheeks. Everything inch of her being bleeds innocence and peace and I seem to find a bit of that same innocence deep within me. The heart that long ago quit beating seems to still live, as if in secret. I wonder, silently as I watch her, if it's been there all along, hiding all of this...Peace and power for when I met her. I wonder quietly, as she turns to smile at me with bright eyes and a wide smile, if it knew all along that I would know in my own time that all of the events of my past lead me right here to this river-side, to this body, to this heart?

Bella: The majestic being of my world, my protector, the discoverer of my inner-human.

"_Its thorns bruise while its heart weeps beauty  
Brave the pain so you may drink of me  
You lift me as I"_

Though I know that I can control the monster that leaves somewhere inside me -deep in the shadows, cowering away like the weak creature it truly is- I also question if I will forever be able to keep it in those shadows. It would take a single slip, a deep exhale of her breath or kiss that lasted only a second too long and it would all be over. Her majesty would fade to shadows that my monster had once rested in while my heart would clench to release the little bit of human that was left inside of me. As the light faded from her eyes, the peace and sincerity of my heart would fade to nothingness. Even to make her the horrific creature that I am would be too much. She asks, time and time again to just do it; change her and let us last forever and I beg the last drops of blood in my heart to allow me to just tell her how fearful I am to see warm caramel fade to dull topaz before my eyes or watch her scream with pain while her body is racked with painful shudders. I beg the little bit of human in me to let her know that I am not the brave man she thinks me to be and that I have only last thus far because of her strength.

Bella: The creator of the small ounce of human left in me, my hero, the creator of my strength.

"_Walk beside the water  
Look up to the moon  
My love becomes a river  
As I run into you"_

Her shoes are soaked from the splash of the river beside her but she pays little mind to it as she gazes in awe up at the stars in the pitch black sky. It reminds me of our love, strangely. The stars in the ebon sky remind me of her; the bright, glowing feeling she brought to my ink-colored life. Like the river, my love has rushed to soak her very being and claim her as my own. Can you blame me? She is, after all, my everlasting love.

Bella: The stars to my sky, the shoes to my river water, the love to my everlasting.

"_Stars prick their bed of pink bleeding blue  
And find their way to your eyes as I stare into you  
Self falls away in the twilight_

_This is the first of our summer nights  
Now there is nothing we must be or do"_

I remember the twilight of this evening. She had pulled her hand free of mine when she'd pointed up at the first star had appeared in the bleeding sky above. The pink and blue was slowly, ever-slowly, being consumed by the slightly somber darkness. They seemed to dance mellifluously together before slowly blending to large, shadowy mass. The gentle light from the stars dances merrily in your auburn eyes and I am instantly memorized by the winsomeness of the very sight. It seems that, in her eyes, twilight never fades to night and as another day fades for me, I let myself fall into the night while she continues to live in that moment just before darkness forever. My heart swells with the single ounce of human pride as I remember that this is the first of our nights together in summer and that not a single plan or person can keep us from this pace every night from now on. Here, we are free to be who we truly are. She is free to capture the stars of twilight in her eyes while my un-beating heart is free to swell with the little bit of human that has been left and revived by the gorgeous beauty before me.

Bella: The mesmerizer of the stars, my everlasting twilight, the place of peace for the pale pinks and blues.

"_If I could freeze this moment in time  
I'd frame it and hang it in the hall of divine  
I'd call the whole world and beg them to see  
How much we love how lucky I  
You lift me as I"_

Cameras would do this moment not a single drop of justice. Her beauty is stretching long and wide into the darkness and I know that I could spend hours remembering every last detail of this moment and framing it in my mind to be gazed at during every free second I possessed. I know that my human ego would swell when I flashed this framed image to others and told them of how lucky I was to have such perfection in my life. They would dull and plead with their hearts to grant them a single ounce of the love I share with her, a drop of the luck I had to find such a comely woman to claim as my own. They would beg with every higher power to find such a woman who could make her love as complete as she does.

Bella: The bringer of envy, my reason for pride, the drop of luck in my own existence.

"_Don't know where I end or begin  
Don't know if that's yours or my skin  
I feel like I've got nothing to lose  
Everything I am I give to you"_

I try with all of my might to halt the sun from rising any future into the sky and reach deep inside myself to try to recover a broad brush and bucket of dark black ink to paint over the sky once more. Looking down at our clasped hands, I can hardly tell which is hers and which is mine. I can only see a pair of pale hands interlocked and sealed together with love. I realize that who's skin is covering which hand does not matter, it is the fact that _our_ hands are locked together by love that makes the difference. My head turns to gaze into those eyes where twilight still seems to glow brightly from beneath thin, closed eyelids and I know know that there is nothing more to love than this night. From here on out, we have not a single thing to lose because we have given each other everything we have. Every fiber of my being has been traced and soaked through by her love and every patch of her being has been stitched together by my love for her.

No, from this evening on, we have not a single thing to lose but each other and, I know, one day will not even have that to lose.


End file.
